


Darkened Sadness

by imjustawriterwriting



Category: Ariana Grande - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short Chapters, THINK OF A TRIGGER IT WILL PROBABLY BE IN HERE SO PLEASE DONT READ IF IT WILL AFFECT YOU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustawriterwriting/pseuds/imjustawriterwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A saddened mind<br/>Is a darkened life</p><p>WARNING: This is a triggering story so please read at your own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkened Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all my work, I thought of it, I typed it up and I posted it. Please do not post it or claim it as yours on any site and if you do notice someone doing this please tell me.
> 
> However One Direction and anyone to do with One Direction whom are mentioned in this story are all their own person and in no way do I own or associate with them. The whole concept of a story is to be fictional which is all this is. Some topics may be based on real life events but in no way am I implying that these people did and said the things they do.

The bathroom was slightly dimmed, just a slither of light peeking through the bottom of the blacked out blind, illuminating a slit of the small box.

It cast a shine down on a small, empty bath tub. It was a clean white shade, a shower head attached to the wall supposed to be covered by a pale blue curtain. As the curtain trailed down and dipped into the bath it secluded a figure.

The small, fragile figure lay still. Their ankles crossed, their knees bent and side lent against the bath edge, one small, shaking hand was tucked and curved around the side of her face the pinky setting just below her right eye. It glistened in the crack of light, clear water slipping off it and tracing paths down her defined cheekbones; connecting with others. They dripped from her jawline towards her lap, towards where her second hand lay limp, resting on her left thigh. A deep grey blade rested on the tips of her fingers, red jagged smudges shone across the surface. 

Pale, see through skin stretched over her body in contrast with her dark eyes and scarlet wrists. The small and longs slashes formed patterns on the delicate skin, the deepness ranged but none cut into a vein. None killed her. Her chest lifted up and down at a minimalist pace. She lay painfully still.

A white, wooden door slammed into the wall as a lanky boy raced in with a panic stricken face. His eyebrows were raised yet furrowed at the same time, his emerald orbs wide and alert, his thin, red lips lay slightly apart as small pants tumbled out.

"A..Ar..Ari" he whispered. She didn't turn, she didn't move, she didn't speak, she didn't make any sign she was okay.

The tall legged boy cautiously took two steps towards a small, silver cabinet that hung on the north wall. Finger prints and grime cluttered it's surface, it was used often. Everyday to be exact, especially by the girl.

JThe boy hauled one of the mirrored doors open. His eyes scanned the contents only taking a second to find the all-so-familiar green, curved bag with a tinted white cross on the front. He stared at it, only for a moment though, before he clutched the package in his nimble fingers. 

Tears kept on falling out of the girls eyes, running over the bum of her nose and the curve of her lip, they scrambled down her body till they mixed into the scratches. She made no movement when the boy abruptly fell to his knees in front of her and took a strand of the light bronze hair, that fell in front of her beautiful face, tucking it behind a dainty ear. He softly pressed his bruised lips to her forehead and keeping them there. Just lightly as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

The harrowed girls breath picked up slightly, her saddening tears declining faster. A small whimper came from her, a small whimper and a word.

"What was that babe?"

She whimpered again.

"H..Harry" she breathed out softly lining it with worry and sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...hope I cheered you up
> 
> I'm joking
> 
> I love comments, let me know what you liked and what you feel may need improving. Kudos are also welcomed gratefully and if you want to carry on reading this dreadful writing of mine then feel free to bookmark it.
> 
> Tataa for now my lovelies


End file.
